18 Unbound
by The Pootamis
Summary: This had been her moment to shine. Her night to shine. Everything had been going perfectly. Then those stupid Galaxy Soldiers had shown up.


Ok it is official. She is so pissed. This was supposed to be her night to shine. This was supposed to be their night. The night of their first official date as a couple. Could she have counted all of the movie dates that she had brought him too? Perhaps but she wouldn't. Those had been merely used for educational purposes. To see if they really were a match and boy often times she got more than she bargained before. And on this night. On this night he hadn't been the only one that was shocked at the chosen attire for the occasion. She had only meant to dazzle him. She had hand picked the dress. A dress that had taken ten stores to find. Three in which she now has a lifetime ban at. But hey? It wasn't her fault they didn't know fashion if it came over and bite them on the ass.

The dress itself had been perfect making her as flawless as her skin giving her the perfect outfit. A small black dress that had gone down to her knees over her usual white striped long sleeved shirt and her dark blue tights. Hell her hair had even been done over from what was considered to be the best hairdresser in all of West City. She had looked stunning. But now? Now her dress is shredded on each of her sides curtiosity of an energy blast that had hit her in each direction. Her long blue tights torn at each of her knee caps showing bruising already starting to form across her legs. The sleeves of her shirt almost ruined. And how did all of this happen? It happened all thanks to that stupid galatic soldier Bojack. Jackoff was more like it.

He had barged into the restaurant they had been dining in for the evening. Well barged in was an understatement. It was more like he had caused numerous explosions to erupt all around the city with one so happening to be this place. A restaurant that was now in ruins. How many people had been lost she couldn't worry about right now. Besides, they could just be wished back to life with the Dragon Balls anyways. No what she is concerned about is getting even. Getting even with the little bitch that had taunted her causing her guard to be let down just long enough for two more of this proclaimed Galaxy Soldiers to blast her in all directions. A woman that she now stares at with a murderous look from just seeing that damn smirk across the tealed woman's face. This woman that she couldn't wait to wipe that damn smirk off her face. A woman along with her little posse would be left up to her to deal with. Something that suits her just fine. Gohan can handle their proclaimed leader. She would deal with the bitch and his minions.

Without so much as look away from the woman hovering high above her in the air reaching up to tuck a piece of loose blonde hair behind her hair with a flick of her golden earring instantly Android 18 vanishes within a blink of an eye and reappears right behind the tealed woman before without any hesitation she delivers a vicious back elbow causing the galaxy soldier to go hurling into the ground causing a dust cloud to form upon impact. Sensing another rapidly approaching in a sudden move Android 18 snaps her body to the side with her arms raised up in front of her blocking an incoming punch. A punch that odd enough leaves nobody behind. A phantom fist that disappears before Android 18 has to quickly ascend up into the air in a backflip looking around for what had caused such an attack. And she quickly finds it. A small teal colored man with his hands extended wearing a purple turban with a look of pure concentration across his face. Such focus before another phantom fist comes soaring out of his open palms heading straight for her.

A fist that she barely has any time to put up her hands to block the massive fist causing her arms to instantly go numb from the impact before she feels a clean kick landing clean against the middle of her back sending her rocketing towards the ground. Like a guided missile before in a sudden move she reaches out and propels herself off the demolished pavement in a flip and makes a beeline towards the soldier wearing the purple turban. A soldier that barely gets one punch away before a solid punch to his gut causes him to spit out a mouthful of blood before a vicious right legged high kick sends him soaring through the air and crashing into a nearby building causing a tremendous crash to echo through the air.

_One down. Three more to go._

Instantly having to turn to avoid a purple energy ball that goes soaring past her and exploding a small distance away causing her blonde hair to flow freely with the gust of wind that it creates moving rapidly across the demolished pavement heading directly for its origins as she finds the tealed skin colored woman unleashing energy ball after energy ball from her left open palm from on top of a pile of rubble quickening her pace just as she nears her suddenly feeling another presence quickly appearing in a sudden motion Android 18 changes course with a twirl and raises up her arms in front of her causing a blue energy ball to hit her head in her forearms that explodes on impact causing her feet to drag across the pavement leaving scuff marks as she remains on her feet. Lowering her hands down slightly, letting out a growl snapping her head slightly upward to her right finding a rather large teal colored man staring down towards her with a grin across his face with his arms crossed over her chest just as she lowers her arms down suddenly Android 18 watches him point his right index finger directly at her causing the ground to shake. Cause what feels like an earthquake erupting through the area. This quake that makes her plant her feet into the ground and watch with awe the pavement bend upward before a whole forms directly in front of her followed by a blinding light that sends her soaring back into a nearby building with a loud crash causing a dust cloud to form upon impact when a purple explosion erupts in front of her.

Grinning over towards the scene in front of his eyes glancing down towards his companion finding her looking up towards him with a rather pleased look sending a grin her way hearing the sound of a bang in the distance turning his head slightly to look towards the sky as he sees Bojack going toe to toe with Gohan in his Super Saiyan form with neither able to best the other just as he turns and points his left hand up towards the unexpected saiyan suddenly the sound of a loud explosion that sends a whirlwind of dust through the air like a hurricane causes the galaxy soldier to turn and look back into the distance. Look back and find a blue aura through the dust cloud with sparks of electricity bouncing off striking everything that they touch. Such a sight that he can only look at in awe before the aura vanishes within a blink of an eye. A remarkable feat of speed that makes his eyes widen before a scream of pain escapes his lips when he feels an elbow being driven down hard into his outstretched arm before he feels himself being twirled around at high speed when he feels his arm being grabbed and clutched in a vice grip. A twirl that is suddenly ended when he feels himself being thrusted forward high into the air before his world goes black when a large blue energy ball comes crashing into his chest causing a loud explosion to echo through the air as the darkened sky is lit up for a mere second.

Stumbling backwards only to trip on a loose piece of pavement sending her down on her ass snapping her head to look towards the blonde haired woman whose extended arms just drop down to her sides with only one thing in mind just as she makes up her mind and plans her escape suddenly the tealed woman's eyes widen when she finds herself staring into the eyes of Android 18 that speaks volumes. Speaks of nothing but intense fury and hatred. A look that makes her scream and bolt from her spot at high speed heading directly towards Bojack that battles high above in the air still with Gohan completely oblivious to what has been going on down below.

" Bojack!?"

Instantly getting his attention just as she ascends up high in the air heading directly towards Bojack with pleading eyes suddenly the tealed skin woman gasps for breath as her eyes go wide as saucers when she feels a fist driving straight through the middle of her back and through her chest. A closed fist dripping with her blue blood that she can only look at through foggy vision as her body feels weak. As she feels all of the strength leaving her all at once. Strength that slips away as her vision darkens before it goes completely black when the closed fist retracts in a sudden move causing her lifeless body to descend down from the sky at high speed and come crashing down into the ground causing a dust cloud to form upon impact.

Not believing what he is seeing feeling a surge of anger running straight through him turning his sights towards Android 18 letting out a scream of rage rearing back his arms just as he forms an energy ball suddenly Bojack is sent soaring through the air and crashing through a nearby building by a vicious punch landing clean against the side of his face. Turning her sights towards Gohan just feeling the intense anger radiating off of him that just makes her shiver feeling her lips twitching upward just as she moves towards him instantly Android 18's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees another tealed colored figure rapidly approaching Gohan from over his shoulder. A teal colored fighter wielding some kind of large gold long sword that is risen up high and is about to be driven into the saiyan's shoulder when suddenly it happens. The air changes. His eyes change as electricity bounces off this sudden golden aura surrounding his body. And his power. His power skyrockets and like it is nothing Gohan catches the blade in his hand without even turning to look towards his attacker. A blade to the shock of the tealed colored man just disintegrates like ash before with such blazing speed that none can see his world goes black when a vicious kick lands clean against his gut causing his body to just vanish.

She knew of this power. This was his true power. Gohan's awakened power. Her boyfriend's power. A power that she knew nobody would ever be able to match. Would never come close to achieving. Not herself. Not Vegeta. Nobody and that suited her just fine. Every couple needed an alpha. They were just lucky enough to have two.

* * *

" 18?"

Barely able to get her name in before her lips are once again latched on to his own feeling himself getting lost in the kiss ignoring what is playing on the large screen in front of the room sitting comfortably in his seat with his lap being used as her own personal seat as she straddles him just as he pulls his head away and opens his eyes finding her pouting slightly Gohan takes a few deep breaths.

" What are we watching anyways?"

Paying a glance over her shoulder having absolutely no idea what is playing on the movie screen or even how far into the movie they are turning her head back forward Android 18 shrugs her shoulders.

" No idea. Oh? And Gohan? Since there is a moment in the action. There is something that I need to tell you."

Receiving nothing but a silent nod with a seductive smile coming across her face that just makes him gulp leaning down Android 18 whispers into Gohan's ear.

" Next time, I get to decide where we go out for a date and i already know what i want for dessert."


End file.
